doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios
Argentina |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2012-2016 |temporadas = 2 |episodios = 40 }} Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios es una serie animada estadounidense de Disney Television Animation, creada por Alex Hirsch y transmitida por Disney Channel y Disney XD. La serie fue emitida en Estados Unidos del 15 de junio de 2012 al 15 de febrero de 2016, y en Latinoamérica del 6 de octubre de 2012 al 28 de mayo de 2016. Reparto Personajes episódicos Voces adicionales *Alejandro Vicco *Alfredo Devita *Ana Patané *Carlos Secilio *Cristian Peyrano *Ignacio Rodríguez de Anca *Ignacio Lorefice *Javier Gómez *Judith Cabral *Lucas Medina *Mara Meter *Pablo Meneses *Valeria Gómez Créditos de doblaje ;TV DubbGF_-Alkaline64-.png|1ª Doblaje Latino de Gravity Falls Una Verano de Misterios (Cortos).jpg|Cortos Segunda Temporada.png|2ª (2A) Créditos de doblaje de Gravity Falls Un verano de misterios (Temporada 2B) (TV) (DC).jpg|2ª (2B) Créditos de doblaje de Raromagedón 3 Recuperar Gravity Falls (TV) (DC).jpg|Raromagedón 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls ;DVD Gravity_falls_un_verano_de_misterios_creditos_(dvd_1).jpg|DVD Seis Cuentos Extraños ;Disney Latino/Disney ¡Ajá! Créditos de doblaje de Gravity Falls (Temporada 1) (DL).png|1ª (DL) Créditos de doblaje de Gravity Falls (Temporada 2) (DA).png|2ª (2A) (DA) ;Netflix GravityFallsTemp1Netflix.png|1ª Temporada Criptogramas ;1ª ;2ª Traducciones * Turista atrapado: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "ELHPYHPLGRV D JUDYLWB IDOOV". Descifrado se traduce como "BIENVENIDOS A GRAVITY FALLS". ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de cifrado original, ya que no toma en cuenta la letra "Ñ". * La leyenda del monstruo del lago: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "IX MOLUFJX PBJXKX OBDOBPX X IX FPIX QOXPBOM". Descifrado se traduce como "LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA REGRESA A LA ISLA TRASERO". ** Este episodio tiene los criptogramas invertidos, usando la tabla de significado como si fuese la de criptograma. * Cazadores de cabezas: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "HN VLJXH HP HN FRPGXFWR". Descifrado se traduce como "ÉL SIGUE EN EL CONDUCTO". * La mano que mece a Mabel: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "FDUND, ¿SRU TXH PR OH NNDODV?". Descifrado se traduce como "CARLA, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LLAMAS?". * La tienda embrujada: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "¡DGHNDQWH, DRVKLOD!". Descifrado se traduce como "¡ADELANTE, AOSHIMA!". * Dipper contra la hombría: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "HO VU FDHVDULDQ QR YHQGUD OD SURALPD VHPDQD HO VU DWEDVK OR VXVWEWXLUD". Descifrado se traduce como "EL SR CAESARIAN NO VENDRÁ LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA EL SR ATBASH LO SUSTBTUIRÁ” ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de cifrado original, ya que no toma en cuenta la letra "Ñ". ** El criptograma tiene un error, dice "VXVWEWXLUD" en lugar de "VXVWRWXLUD". * Doble Dipper: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "WRKKVI WV KZKUO ZGZHXZWL WRXV '¡AUU GHWXQHGADSADUH!'". Descifrado se traduce como "DIPPER DE PAPFL ATASCADO DICE '¡ZFF TSDCJSTZWHZWFS!'". ** Este criptograma tiene un error: Dice "KZKUO" en lugar de "KZKVO" * Tesoro irracional: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "WV NFXSLH GIVNYOVB". Descifrado se traduce como "DE MUCHOS TREMBLEY". * El cerdo del viajero del tiempo: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "ML ZKILYZWL KLI T. S. CVOOH". Descifrado se traduce como "NO APROBADO POR G. H. XELLS". *''Los busca-pleitos'': Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "OL HRVMGL, WRKKVI, KVIL GF DVMWB VHGZ VM LGIL XZHGROOL". Descifrado se traduce como "LO SIENTO, DIPPER, PERO TU WENDY ESTA EN OTRO CASTILLO". * El pequeño Dipper: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "VO SVXSRXVIL RMERHRYOV ERTROZ". Descifrado se traduce como "EL HECHICERO INVISIBLE VIGILA". * Súper Halloween: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "OOVTFV Z GR KLI OZ GZIVZ: VO WFOXV". Descifrado se traduce como "LLEGUÉ A TI POR LA TAREA: EL DULCE". * La Jefa Mabel: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "KVHZWZ VH OZ XZYVAZ JFV OOVEZ VO TLIIL UVA". Descifrado se traduce como "PESADA ES LA CABEZA QUE LLEVA EL GORRO FEZ". * ¡Pozo sin fondo!: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "6-22-21-2-16-21 4-16-20: 12-1 23-5-14-7-1-14-27-1 4-5-12 21-9-16". Descifrado se traduce como "FUTBOT DOS: LA VENGANZA DEL TIO". * La parte más profunda: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "22-9-22-1-14 12-15-19 16-1-20-15-19 4-5 12-1 16-9-19-3-9-14-1". Descifrado se traduce como "VIVAN LOS PATOS DE LA PISCINA". ** Este episodio mantuvo intacto el criptograma original debido a que ya estaba en español, por lo cual, usa la tabla de transcripciones estadounidense. * Carpet Diem: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "16-5-18-15, ¿17-21-9-5-14 18-15-2-15 12-1-19 1-12-3-1-16-1-18-18-1-19?". Descifrado se traduce como "PERO, ¿QUIEN ROBO LAS ALCAPARRAS?". ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de transcripciones estadounidense. * Chicoz locoz: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "¿5-19-20-1-19 6-5-12-9-26 1-8-15-18-1, 1-18-9-5-12?". Descifrado se traduce como "¿ESTAS FELIZ AHORA, ARIEL?". ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de transcripciones estadounidense. * La tierra antes del cerdo: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "¡19-9-18-22-5 16-1-18-1 3-5-18-3-9-20-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-19!". Descifrado se traduce como "¡SIRVE PARA CERCITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!". ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de transcripciones estadounidense. ** Este criptograma contiene un error puesto que debería ser: "3-5-18-4-9-20-15-15-15..." en lugar de "3-5-18-3-9-20-15-15-15..." * Fuga de ensueño: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "3-15-14-20-9-14-21-1-18-1...". Descifrado se traduce como "CONTINUARÁ...". ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de transcripciones estadounidense. * Gideon se eleva: **Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "22-3-5-21-23 19-12 9-14-9 21-15-19-17-9". Descifrado se traduce como "BUSCA EL OJO CIEGO". ** Este episodio utiliza las tablas de transcripciones estadounidense. ** Para llegar a este resultado, se pasó por los siguientes pasos: *** 22-3-5-21-23 19-12 9-14-9 21-15-19-17-9 *** VCEUW SL INI UOSQI *** EXVFD HO RMR FLHJR *** BUSCA EL OJO CIEGO * Susto-Oke: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "QQTVKMCQSWH". Descifrado se traduce como "BIENVENIDOS" Usando la clave "PI" * Visita al Refugio: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "SUQ DTOUE PF LSUAEUZS EIQSBOOEZUM". Descifrado se traduce como "QUE CLASE DE DESASTRE CIERTAMENTE" Usando la clave "CAMBIO" * La guerra del golf: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "UEKAYROHN IR ARLQ HMTLY". Descifrado se traduce como "RECUERDEN AL GRAN HENRY" Usando la clave "DAIGUAL" * Amor sin calcetas: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "VCGWY BQGGQ BSTHL UUGGG WITCE VHXKF QBRWR JKRHU UGSIL MTSUG RVRCU JHZJO FSUWY HKHLZ OHGFR ARCUF HXZCK RHAWI GWQNO ZVFRM RUQPL MXBQ". Descifrado se traduce como "TODOS NOS DIVERTIMOS ESTA NOCHE PERO NO OLVIDEMOS QUIENES SON LOS VERDADEROS TITIRITEROS LOS REPTOIDES QUE INFILTRÓ EL GOBIERNO" Usando la clave "CODIGO" * Soos y la chica real: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "ZOOO CAEOE CYAC". Descifrado se traduce como "TODO PUEDE PSAR" Usando la clave "GALAN". ** En este criptograma hay un error de escritura en la palabra "PSAR" que sería "PASAR". * La tiendita de regalos del horror: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "OBBED FYBBQ YUKFQ ZABBM ATDLL JIUDB UXVBK UUAKK QPRKR GEPGR EBVQA GBPAF BFKM" Descifrado se traduce como "ECHA UN VISTAZO AL NUEVO LIBRO DEL DOCTOR PATO LA BREVE HISTORIA DEL OINK OINK" Usando la clave "?????". * La sociedad del ojo cegado: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "MOZXN FSOET IRFGU ZCYBD VIOCB RZTHR FGRSU ISWUR". Descifrado se traduce como "LA IGNORANCIA ES DICHA PERO LA DICHA ES ABURRIDA" Usando la clave "BORRAR". * El misterio de la mansión Noroeste: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "MCZRY QPCOO IZRJV UPRTL ZWJFV: ¿ZOFEC VJAVZ SEEDG WQDQS DOYPF KQVGF? ¡IEVBQ QVQMN RVJRQ! AQANN SWWPI MRLZV NLCMZ EHZA". Descifrado se traduce como "A CONTINUACIÓN EN SHDH LOS EXT:¿RATERRESTRES ESCRIBIERON LA CONST?¡ITUCIÓN CANGREJO!S CON CORONA Y FLORIDA EL SHOW" usando la clave "Maleficio". ** En este criptograma los signo de puntuación están mal colocados. * Cupido: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "EONFN GPSJ". Descifrado se traduce como "COMO NIÑOS" usando la clave "CABRAYCERDO". * Él no es lo que parece: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "DHFXG EUPJB BXCXP DGKVR GZBWWL". Descifrado se traduce como "LOS MISTERIOMELOS ORIGINALES" usando la clave "STNLYMBL". * La historia de los dos Stan: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "MRQNH VVWVS HXWVM POGHG QGQPR WFLIV LDWWS". Descifrado se traduce como "UNIVERSIDAD PESIMA OPCION: LO INTENTASTE" usando la clave "Seisdedos". * Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "¡YIVVL SUQIX HJEA!". Descifrado se traduce como "¡EXCELSI COMO SEA!" usando la clave "ULTRAAMO". * Un candidato nada Stan-dard: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "WBNZM ZUWAC ZICVG HRCAG". * El último Mabelcornio: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "MPOAQ OUVAK WHNLO SARZL QCSVL ZXBVG CGNWE VZJVD IMPVG UZGWH UIWUN WNCUI AWF". Descifrado se traduce como "UN HOMBRE SIMPLE CON OIDOS ATENTOS PUEDE CONFIAR EN LOS SUSURROS DEL VIENTO" usando la clave "Schmendrick". * Atracción en la carretera: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "VCDHG FPCJC RFEZT VSCGS CGIKU WTKII OCVGS MRZKT VRFOH PCJHV XOSRP WVDHV XBQJP CGCVE EIOOC IIPGS JCTZF OGDKR WCTCI CFOBX RF". Descifrado se traduce como "SOOS COMO UN NOBLE GOLDEN RETRIEVER LOGRO VOLVER A CASA Y SE HIZO AMIGO DE UN BULLDOG PARLANTE Y DE UN PICARO GATO EN EL CAMINO" usando la clave "DOPPER". * Dipper y Mabel contra el Futuro: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "¿MPQXG VQHER ZZ?". Descifrado se traduce como "¿ME EXTRAÑARON?" usando la clave "ALMANEQUE" * Raromaggedon Parte 1: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "VICOB CAHMN IYZTO LWIDM ETFXP JIPZP NPYSO VWQCD VDMJP GKFWB DYXYC VOZWF EGZCD LLFDT VVOCJ XPWEN XQ". Descifrado se traduce como "TARDARA MIL AÑOS DL BEBE TIEMPO EN RECONSTRUIR SUS MOLÉCULAS Y CUANDO VUELVA VA A ESTAR MUY MOLESTO" usando la clave "CILLBLAVE" * Raromaggedon 2: Escape a la Realidad: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "FZPO YSU BQSHZ LTLY FR LV UCC IFJ CIYHO LTEYWKQWUW II P KFASJ JKQASPJE'W LLOMKXQNFR FLWEDGI". Descifrado se traduce como "CRAZ AND XYLER WENT ON TO RUN THE LEGAL DEPARTMENT AT A MAJOR CHILDREN'S TELEVISION NETWORK" usando la clave "DIPPYFRESH". Este capítulo no 'tradujo el código, Traducido diría "CRAZ Y XYLER PASARON A DIRIGIR EL DEPARTAMENTO LEGAL PARA UN IMPORTANTE CANAL DE TELEVISIÓN INFANTIL". * ''Raromaggedon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls: Durante los créditos finales del episodio, se puede leer "'''AMWZG ZVAEWEM YELUG". Descifrado se traduce como "ADIÓS GRAVITY FALLS" usando la clave "AJOLOTE". El intermedio no tuvo créditos en Latinoamérica. Datos de interés * Aunque en la mayoría de las series de Disney se traducen los textos en español o se traducen diálogos con subtítulos forzados en español cuando no se habla el idioma al que está doblado, o en el caso de la versión en inglés, cuando no hablan el mismo idioma, en el episodio "Doble Dipper", el diálogo extraño que habló el clon defectuoso de Dipper, no fue traducido por alguna extraña razón y solo se dejaron sus diálogos sobrepuestos en la pantalla en inglés, pero no se sobrepusieron subtítulos en español en esa escena. [[Archivo:Academia del romance 7 sin textos en español.jpg|thumb|210px|Introducción de Academia del Romance 7, tal como se ve por Disney Channel Latinoamérica. Nótese la ausencia de textos en español.]] * La frase "Yes, definitely, absolutely" fue traducida en forma diferente en todas sus apariciones. En Turista atrapado fue traducida como "Si, sin duda, desde luego", en Cupido fue traducida como "Si, sin duda, absolutamente" y en Raromagedón 2: Escape de la realidad fue traducida como "Si, sin dudas, por supuesto" y también como "Si, decididamente, por supuesto". * En la introducción del programa se escucha un susurro que se quita en la version latina, sin embargo en el episodio "La leyenda del monstruo del lago", "Soos y la chica real", "Calabozos, calabozos y mas calabozos" y "Dipper y Mabel contra el Futuro" se deja ese susurro. * En los episodios "Carpet Diem", "Fuga de ensueño" y "El último Mabelcornio" se tradujeron textos en vez de poner subtítulos. * Durante el estreno de algunos episodios se ponen pocos subtítulos o no se ponen. Pero durante sus repeticiones como "Nuevo episodio" se agregan subtítulos. * El Viejo McGuckett cambia su forma de hablar en el corto "Mabel Los Guía a la Moda" y su actor de doblaje fue sustituido en el resto de la serie por problemas de salud del actor.[https://twitter.com/Alegraue/status/527311604426481664 Alejandro Graue en Twitter] * Al final de cada episodio se traducen los criptogramas con el mismo cifrado del original. * En el episodio "La guerra del golf" el apellido de Pacifica y su familia se deja en ingles (Northwest), en vez de ser traducido como en la primera temporada. No obstante, en el episodio "El misterio de la mansión Noroeste" vuelve a usarse la traducción. thumb|210px|Texto en español con una animación alternativa *En el capitulo "Soos y la chica real" cuando Soos inicia el videojuego y esta en la introducción se quitaron los subtitulos de japonés a inglés y se dejo solamente el titulo en iaponés, esto es incoherente porque Soos lee el titulo en japonés sin saber el idioma. * El episodio "Cupido" contiene una traducción improvisada. En la versión original, cuando Mabel va a animar a Robbie, Janice Valentino comenta “¿Sabes quién se vería estupendo con un suéter cómo ese? Los restos de la señora Grabelson” (You know who would look good in a sweater like that? Mrs. Grabelson's remains!). En el doblaje, ella pregunta “¿Sabes que se vería estupendo en su suéter? Los restos de la señora Grabelson”. ** Luego en el mismo episodio, la expresión "puppy love" (amor de juventud) es traducida literalmente como "amor a perritos". * En el episodio Él no es lo que parece, se usó una animación alterna cuando Mabel escribía en el vidrio del auto que Varias Veces era sobrevalorada para que coincida con el texto en español. * En el intro de Gravity Falls alterado por Bill, el subtítulo "Un verano de misterios" permanece igual, a pesar de "Gravity Falls" si fue cambiado a "Judylwb Idoov". * Pine Tree (Pino) fue traducida en El último Mabelcornio como "pequeñín" y en Raromagedón Parte 1 como "Pines niño". *El personaje Bill Clave habría de tener un tono de voz distinto, desde su regreso en Amor sin calcetas. Pese a que muchos fans creyeron que su anterior voz fue sustituida, Sebastián Castro Saavedra aún lo seguía doblando. *En su transmisión por Netflix no se utilizan los textos en español, únicamente se subtitulan algunos insertos. *Se tenia programado agregar la segunda temporada a Netflix el día 1 de abril de 2016, lo cual fue cancelado de ultimo momento debido a que la serie no se había terminado de transmitir por televisión, sin embargo se agregaron los primeros 13 episodios de la segunda temporada el 21 de abril de 2016, se desconoce cuado se agregarán los episodios faltantes de la temporada. *En "Raromaggedon Parte 2: Escape a la realidad", si bien Dippy Feliz en la versión original fue interpretado por Alex Hirsch en vez de Jason Ritter, Alejandro Graue si lo dobló en la versión latina Errores del doblaje * En el episodio 5 ("La Inconveniencia") en una escena de discusión de Dipper con Tambry (una amiga de Wendy) en el doblaje Dipper menciona "Tengo 13 años. Soy casi un adolescente". En el audio original él dice "Tengo 13 años. Técnicamente soy un adolescente". El doblaje comete un error, pues a los 13 años ya se considera a alguien como un adolescente (aplica un juego de palabras: la terminación teen en la palabra de la edad, que ya aplica desde los trece años de edad thirteen). * En el episodio Susto-Oke cuando Dipper, Mabel y Stan cantan "Reinas de la medianoche" la idea era que ellos desafinaran para lograr la idea y la comedia de esa escena, en el doblaje Alejandro Graue, Sol Nieto y Carlos Celestre cantaron afinados y se perdió la idea y comedia de esa escena. * En el episodio La guerra del golf, hay una parte en que uno de los liliputienses franceses dice Je ne sais quoi. Sacrebleu. Au revoir! (No se que. Maldición. ¡Adiós!). Dicha parte en la versión original estaba acompañada con un subtítulo que rezaba I don't actually know French. (En realidad no sé francés). En la versión latinoamericana el subtítulo es traducido como "En realidad no hablo francés", siendo que tendría que decir que no sabe francés. * La historia de los dos Stan. ** En el doblaje, Stan dice que él fue prohibido (banned) en Nueva Jersey. Dado el contexto, la traducción correcta de banned hubiera sido "vetado". ** En el doblaje Ford menciona que logró graduarse de doctor en filosofía, lo cual es un error de traducción respecto al término PhD (que es lo que menciona en inglés). PhD significa un doctorado. * En El último Mabelcornio, tickles (cosquillas) fue erronéamente traducido como "pepinillos" (pickles). ** En Raromagedón Parte 3 Cuando Stan vestido como Ford accede a hacer el trato con Bill Dipper le grita "No tio Ford no confies en él" pero casi al terminar Dipper cierra la boca y aun se oye hablando'' * En Raromageddón Parte 3, en la versión en inglés Bill habla en reversa cuando está por ser derrotado, diciendo (traducido al español): A-X-O-L-O-T-L, HA LLEGADO MI HORA DE ARDER, INVOCO AL PODER DE LOS ANTIGUOS PARA ALGUN DÍA VOLVER, sin embargo, en el doblaje esto no fue repetido y Bill solo grita desesperadamente: ¡No, espera! ¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!. Censura El doblaje suaviza todos los diálogos que contengan cualquier referencia religiosa ("cielo", "exorcismo", "rezar", "demonio", "pecados", "diablos", "dios", "agua ungida" y "santo"), menciones a la muerte (principalmente durante la segunda temporada) y también insultos como "estúpido", "idiota" o "tarado". Se enlistarán excepciones y circunstancias extraordinarias: * La leyenda del Gobblewonker. Línea original: “''What the...Kids? I thought you two were off playing "Spin the Bottle" with Soos!” (“¿Qué es esto... niños? Pensé que estaban jugando a la botella con Soos”). Línea doblada: “¿Qué es esto... niños? Pensé que estaban jugando y divirtiéndose con Soos”. * ''El cerdo del viajero del tiempo. La palabra "estúpido" en la línea “''Pfft. Whatever. Can't even tell what species it is. Stupid.” (“Pfft. Da igual. No se sabe ni de que especie es. Es estúpido.”) no fue censurada. * ''El pequeño Dipper. La palabra "demoníaco" en la línea “''Demon Caterpillars? DRAT!” (“¿Orugas demoníacas? ¡Tampoco!”) y la palabra "infernal" en la línea “''Ugh! One of those infernal Gummy Koalas has gotten into my perfect hair.” (“¡Ugh! Una de esas infernales gomitas de koalas cayó en mi perfecto cabello.”) no fueron censuradas. * Soos y la chica de verdad. Línea original: “''No more Colombian Nights.” (“No mas noches colombianas.”). Línea doblada: “No mas noches locas”. * ''La sociedad del ojo cegado. La palabra "estúpido" en la línea “''Hey, you know what? Going on this big adventure actually made me get that stupid song out of my head.” (“Ey, ¿saben algo? Tener esta absurda aventura me ayudo a olvidar esa estúpida canción.”) no fue censurada. * ''Cupido. Línea original: “''Tambry, You. Me. Date. Bring that sweet, sweet bod. Your secret admirer.” (“Tambry, tú, yo, una cita. Traéte ese cuerpazo de escándalo. Tu admirador secreto.”). Línea doblada: “Tambry, tú. Yo. Una cita. Ven con esa tierna sonrisa. Tu admirador secreto.”. * ''Él no es lo que parece. Línea original: “''... SON OF A-- ” (“... HIJO DE--”). Línea doblada: “... ¡Desgraciados...!”. * ''Raromagedón Parte 1: ** Los gritos de sufrimiento de Preston cuando se retuerce después de que Bill Clave le desfigurara la cara son omitidos en el doblaje. ** Línea original: “''My dad made me and my brothers do apocalypse training every year instead of Christmas''” (“Mi papá nos hacia entrenar para el apocalipsis en Navidad.”). Línea doblada: “Mi papá nos obligaba a entrenar para el apocalipsis durante las fiestas”. ** Línea original: “''I'm gonna wear your butt on my foot like a rhinestone slipper!” (“Yo voy voy a usar tu trasero como adorno de pantuflas”). Línea doblada: “Yo voy voy a usar tu cabeza como adorno de pantuflas”. ** La palabra "dios" en la línea “''Fighting children is boring, but fighting a chaos god sounds fun!” (“Pelear con niños aburre, es mejor pelear con un dios del caos”) no fue censurada. Muestras multimedia Gravity Falls Un verano de misterios - Sonrisa dulce Esp. Latino| Grabando a Dipper!|Alejandro Graue en sala de grabación de Mediapro Un saludo de los tíos Stan y Ford!!| Edición en vídeo Transmisión vía Streaming Transmisión Referencias Véase también *Entre secretos Enlaces externos *Lista de reproducción en Disney Latino Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Series de Disney Channel Categoría:Series de Disney XD Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Cortos animados de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Misterio Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Series transmitidas por Antena Latina Categoría:Series ganadoras del Emmy